ferngully_the_last_rainforest_epic_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Calling Upon the Elemental Spirits of Nature/Fred and Daphne's Sacrificial Energy Boost
Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmake Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies (Meanwhile, the group flew towards the Kingdom of Equestria’s direction, and Popple’s group were already told of Tommy’s group’s childhood good deed towards Mushu and Fidget long ago. In the kingdom’s altar, the Forest Spirits were silently meditating in prayer when they see somethings flying towards them. Then they panicked at first upon seeing the hawk, but then calmed down silently when they see the group land and Kairi’s group landing and disembarking from their birds. Then, they see Tommy’s group land and disembark from the hawk. Seeing this, the Forest Spirits thankfully didn’t get angry upon seeing Tommy’s group again; They instead see them with respect and trust thanks to the hawk, and even looks that mean "We forgive you." Later, they explained the whole thing to the Forest Spirits and even Squall and Rinoa and everyone is now gathered at the altar as Squall and Rinoa approach the pod in the center and made an announcement) Squall: Since the beginning of time, we have been Forest Spirits, guardians and healers of Equestria Forest, along with our fighters, the Forest Warriors. And we had lived peacefully without Pitch and his followers planning on destroying everything. However…. Due to unintentional deforestation from humans by Pitch and his followers’ manipulation, this is going to be happening again like it kind of did years ago. And it’s time to call upon the power of the Elemental Spirits of Nature again. Rinoa: That’s right. For all of those who died, especially Sticks. (She and Squall then magically created a gold seed) Rinoa: And remember these words from me and Squall…. Squall: All of the magic of creation exists within all of us, like a single tiny seed. Rinoa: And when used for good use, it will bloom, like floral life blooming from a seed. (Then Squall and Rinoa calmly summon their magic from the gold seed and a golden light emerged slowly and surrounded the altar, then the whole forested area of the Kingdom of Equestria, and then four spirits emerged from the four shrines within the castle walls. They are the Elemental Spirits of Nature, being called upon for support; One blue water, one red fire, one green earth, and one yellow wind. Then the blue, red, green, and yellow lights joined the gold lights and surrounded the trees in the kingdom as the animals watched in wonder. Then they shined a giant ray of light into the altar, surrounding Squall and Rinoa. Seeing what’s gonna happen, Bowser, Discord, and the Forest Spirits, except Squall and Rinoa, slowly and calmly flew into the air and slowly flew around the altar outside, as if it were a ceremony. Squall and Rinoa then floated slowly into the air and then their coloration turned white green, as if deteriorating. Then the gold seed glowed some more, shining on the Mane Seven and Sonic’s groups. Realizing the gold seed chose them to lead the battle, the Mane Seven and Sonic’s group flew up to Squall and Rinoa, who then magically replicated the gold seed for each of the group members and gently handed the gold seeds to them) Rinoa: Look for the heroes inside yourself and your friends, Fluttershy. Squall: Look to the good and loving hearts in you and all others. For just as every seed holds the power and magic of creation, so, too, do all of you, and every other creature in this world…. (Calmly becoming sad, the Mane Seven and Sonic’s groups accepted the gold seeds, although Fluttershy’s was hesitant) Fluttershy: Mom, Dad, don’t leave us. We love you…. (Then Squall and Rinoa smiled softly and calmly reassured Fluttershy as they slowly disintegrated into magical particles) Squall and Rinoa: And we love you, too, Fluttershy, guys…. Squall: And we’ll always be with you…. Rinoa: We all have a power, and it grows when it is shared like floral life…. Squall and Rinoa: Remember what you all learned, and never forget…. (Then the particles of what were once Squall and Rinoa shot out into the air and each partical entered Bowser, Discord, and the Forest Spirits, boosting their and the Elemental Spirits of Nature’s powers with theirs. Even Kairi and Tommy’s groups, Mushu, and Fidget were boosted from their own particles. And after the power boost, the golden glow died down slowly and the Mane Seven, Dazzlings, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were now transformed into their Enchantix and Super forms respectively. The Mane Seven and Super Sonic’s group, except Fluttershy, then smiled softly and calmly) Mane Seven and Super Sonic’s groups: Thank you, Squall and Rinoa…. (After shedding a happy tear, Fluttershy, now reassured and glad for her now dead parents, smiled softly) Fluttershy: Yes, thank you, Mom and Dad…. (Then after the Forest Spirits slowly landed back inside the altar, they and the shrunken humans, Mushu, and Fidget look at the pod, hopeful that the full moon’s light will give it enough strength to find a new Ruler and Shaman Ruler of Equestria. Then the full moon’s light slowly started it’s appearance onto the center of the altar, right onto the pod, making it react slowly and calmly, making calmly hopeful even more) Coming up: Myotismon’s group and their army use Oil Bats to block out the moonlight in an attempt to corrupt the pod in darkness. With hope for victory burning inside of them, the Forest Warriors and even the Forest Spirits and their allies fight back to prevent this from happening, especially when Kairi and Tommy’s groups find help in the form of Utonium’s group with a certain recorded sound from Utonium’s iPod on speakers.